Calling the Doctor
by Wolfxlover95
Summary: Ten/Jack summary and warnings inside!


**Calling the Doctor**

**A/N: LOL! I had this idea from watching the scene where everyone calls the Doctor in Journeys End or….what was the other one…anyway, this is a crack or an "alternate" scene/ending. Some Rose bashing, I hate her again.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Ten/Jack**

**Summary: All the Doctor's companions find out about the Doctor and Jack…. in a very weird way.**

**Warnings: Some Rose bashing, swearing and maybe sex, mentions of a past mpreg.**

**Notes: I left some bits out, mostly of Harriet giving her "I knew there would be a day when the Doctor wasn't here speech."**

**88888**

"Martha Jones you're a former companion of the Doctor." Harriet said.

("I was there first," Rose said looking shocked.)

"Yes, I have been trying to call him, but I can't get through." The young woman sounded frustrated.

"What about you, Captain, I know you are much closer to him than anyone else." Harriet gave Jack a look, Jack returned it.

"The signal is blocked, he never ignores my calls," Jack told the former Priminster.

"What do you mean by your closer to him than anyone else?" Martha asked the Immortal.

"You will find out when he tells you, if he tells you." Jack told her.

Harriet and Sarah rolled their eyes, "If we could concentrate," Harriet snapped.

"Sorry," Jack and Martha mumbled.

Ianto pushed past Jack and stood in front of the screen.

"Ianto Jones ma'am, if this sub wave network is run out of space, then won't the daleks see it?" He asked.

"That's the beauty of the sub wave network, it can't be detected." Harriet assured him.

"But when we try to call the Doctor won't it become visible to the daleks?" Martha asked.

"Yes and the signal will lead them to me," Harriet told them.

"But they will kill you," Jack said.

"Yes and I will die knowing I died for earth and the universe," She said.

Jack saluted, "Ma'am,"

"Thank you, Captain,"

Everyone quickly started working, Mr. Smith made every phone on earth call the Doctor's number, and Torchwood sent the signal out using the Rifts power.

Harriet set the sub wave network to full strength.

**88888**

Back in the TARDIS the Doctor's phone rang, he ran over and grabbed it, "Martha is that you?"

"It's a signal," The Doctor told Donna.

"Are we going to follow it?" She asked.

"Oh just you watch me!" He growled and set the TARDIS into motion.

**88888**

Back on earth the daleks found Harriet and she passed the sub wave network onto Jack and her screen went static.

They increased the power as high as it would go; sparks flew from Mr. Smith as he was pushed to his limits.

They all went back to their computers and watched as the Doctor appeared on the blank screen.

"Oh thank goodness!" Jack cried out.

"I should say the same to you," The Doctor said as a grin spread across his face.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jack snapped. "The daleks are back,"

"Who's that?" Donna asked pointing at Jack.

"Captain Jack, Harkness, no," He pointed at her, "No," He repeated.

Jack laughed and shook his head.

"We have everyone, but _her_," He said and the Doctor nodded.

"Ianto," The Doctor said in greeting when he saw the young Welshmen.

"Doctor, "he replied with a smile.

They all quickly discussed what they were going to do, leaving out Rose.

**88888**

Rose ran up to the Doctor who was lying on the ground.

"Don't die, I've got you, please don't die," She pleaded as she held his head.

He struggled weakly, "Where is he," He whimpered.

"I'm here you're going to be alright," She murmured.

"Where is he," The Doctor repeated.

Jack knelt down next to him, "Take the gun keep an eye out for more daleks." He shoved the weapon into Rose's hands.

"But he needs me." She protested.

"Jack," The Doctor murmured as the Immortal scooped him up and practically ran to the TARDIS with Donna and Rose behind him.

They entered the TARDIS and Jack laid him down on the grating, Rose went down on her knees next to him.

"Rose get back," Jack ordered. "You know what happens next." He said softly.

"But you can't," She sobbed.

"What do you mean? What's going to happen?" Donna asked franticly.

"He does this thing that heals him, but he changes, but you can't!" She cried.

He didn't seem to hear her.

"Rose do as I say and get back," Jack grabbed her by the arms and dragged her over to the pilot seat.

They watched as the Doctor struggled to stand, he looked at Jack, "I'm sorry," He whispered and then the golden light surrounded his head and hands.

Jack felt something through their bond, he didn't know what it was, but it was there.

He gasped when the Doctor put his hands together and ducked his head, the regeneration energy pouring into his spare hand.

The light faded and the Doctor stumbled back and stared at them, everyone's jaw dropped.

"Now where were we?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

Rose stepped forward, "It's still you,"

Jack felt a flash of pain from his bond-mate; he sent comfort and love to him through their bond.

"It's still me," He told her and she gave him a tight hug.

"You can hug me if you want," Donna invited giving Jack a look.

Jack chuckled, but didn't reply.

"No really you can hug me."

Jack sent a pleading to the Doctor.

The smaller man wiggled out of Rose's arms and threw himself into Jack's waiting arms, they hugged tightly.

"I missed you," Jack whispered into his ear.

"Missed you too,"

**88888**

They did it, they saved the universe from the daleks again, all his companions milled around the room the TARDIS had designed for their party.

Jack stuck close to the Doctor, they didn't do anything that they didn't normally do around their friends, only Gwen, Ianto, and Rhys knew about them. They acted like friends not lovers, and nobody thought any different.

"This is nice," Jack murmured.

"Yea, it is having all our friends here." The Doctor replied as they watched their friends talking to each other.

"This party doesn't need us right now," Jack hinted sending a wave of desire through their bond.

"I knew I bonded with you for a reason," The Doctor growled returning the desire.

They slipped from the room, but they didn't go unnoticed.

Rose Tyler didn't want to believe what she just saw, there was no way in hell the Doctor and Jack were sleeping together….right?

**88888**

"Ooh," The Doctor moaned as Jack slid into him.

Jack grunted in agreement.

They were lying on the bed in Jack's old room, the room was far enough away from everyone else, and it was unlikely for someone to walk in on them.

Jack growled as he buried his cock deep into the Doctor's tight passage. The Doctor growled back and arched back against him. Jack snarled and thrust himself deeper within the smaller body beneath his.

The Doctor groaned and wrapped his legs around Jack's waist.

"Fuck me," He purred in Jack's ear causing the Immortal to groan.

Jack slid out till only the head of his cock was inside the Doctor and then rammed back into him, the Doctor arched off the bed, meeting Jack's thrusts.

Jack claimed his mates mouth in a deep hungry kiss, the Doctor's fingers scratched at his back, trying to get a grip.

"Your mine," Jack growled in his ear giving his neck a sharp nip.

The Doctor moaned in agreement and licked his neck; Jack growled softly at his mate and arched up meeting his thrusts.

"Say it," Jack groaned in his ear.

"I-I'm yours," the pale alien whispered.

"Can't hear you," Jack growled thrusting hard into the Doctor's body.

"I'm yours!" The Doctor howled as his whole body shook.

Jack grasped his mates cock and stroked him firmly feeling him twitch in his hand and his already tight passage clamp down. Jack's mouth fell open in a soundless scream as his orgasm ripped through him; his whole body shook from the force of it.

Jack's arms lost their strength and managed to fall onto his side, it wasn't two seconds before a warm body pressed up to his.

"That was…there are no words for it," the Doctor whispered as he laid his head over Jack's heart.

"Same for me, babe," Jack said still sounding out of breath.

The Doctor sat up and kissed him softly, "I missed you so much," he whispered to his bond mate.

"Missed you too," Jack whispered back.

**88888**

"Have you guys seen Jack or the Doctor?" Rose asked Donna and Martha who were chatting together.

"There they are," Donna pointed to the doorway.

Rose turned to see the Doctor and Jack walking arm in arm together and were clearly "enjoying" each other's company. They were making it clear to everyone that they were together and no one will break them apart.

**88888 11 years later**

Garrett, get your butt in here before it gets cold!" The Doctor's clear voice rang out through the ship.

Not two minutes later a dark haired boy came into the kitchen, he had short, wild, dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. He was the spitting image of his "mothers" Tenth body; the Doctor was now on his Eleventh body.

Jack looked over at the ginger haired beauty that was cooking breakfast; he was shorter, and a lot smaller bodied. His hair was bright ginger and hung just over his ears and in his eyes, his eyes were still the warm brown. His face still looked like it did in his Tenth body, which Jack was happy about.

The small, but strong family sat down to enjoy a big English breakfast, Jack smiled warmly and ate his food.

**A/N: Lame ending! I was running out of time sorry! ****REVIEW! REVIEW! ETC! ETC! ETC!**


End file.
